It is often required to employ relatively large containers for various uses: waste disposal, storage and transport of materials such as bulk material, etc. However, such large containers are difficult to maneuver. Some motorized containers have been developed to facilitate their maneuvering. However, each said motorized container may be costly, notably due to the presence of motorization on each of the container units.